


Hot Chocolate

by Wolfheart



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Preseries, Weechesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 22:42:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/602890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfheart/pseuds/Wolfheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The second Friday in December had started out badly for Sam Winchester. However, that didn't mean this didn't turn out to be one of the best days he's had in awhile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> I really meant to write more holiday themed fics, but I only wrote one. XD  
> I hope you all enjoy this one though!

The second Friday in December had started out badly for Sam Winchester. The teachers at his high school felt like snapping at everybody, and the jerks in school were extra snobby today. Him and Dean hadn’t really talked to each other lately because they had a huge argument two days ago that left a stale, weird atmosphere between them like what usually happened after they had a fight. Then Sam got pissed off with their dad earlier that day. John wasn’t even here in the same town as him and yet somehow on the off chance that he contacted them today to tell them he was going to be a few days late, they managed to get into a dispute over the phone. Sam hovered over his textbooks for two hours after he got home, which ended up stressing him out more whenever he struggled with one of his Chemistry assignments. He flopped backwards on the bed and stared blankly up at the ceiling. It had all in all turned out to be a bad day.

“Hey, Sammy,” Dean called out from the living room of the rental cabin they were staying in. Sam vaguely remembered Dean coming back to the cabin about an hour ago, leaving again about twenty minutes ago, and having returned once more just now. “Get your ass in here! Die Hard is on!”

Sam really had no intention of getting up and going anywhere. Dean was persistent though and kept calling him, making sure to be extremely loud and obnoxious. Eventually, Sam groaned but maneuvered himself out of bed and walked into the living room. Dean met him halfway, which made it clear to Sam that his brother had planned to drag him out of the bedroom if Sam hadn’t come out on his own will. Dean slung his arm around Sam in a headlock anyway though and pulled him the rest of the way into the living room. Sam fought against the hold. He snapped bitterly at Dean, who just ignored him and tugged him towards the couch. Whenever Sam was shoved down onto the couch, he shot an irritable look at his brother who only grinned back at him. Sam glanced forward towards the television and noticed two styrofoam cups that were sitting on the coffee table in front of him. Dean sunk down into the couch beside Sam, grabbed both of the full cups, and handed one to him.

“What is it?” Sam asked quietly as he tentatively accepted the offered cup. He glanced back and forth between the cup filled with dark brown liquid and Dean.

Dean ruffled Sam’s hair and snickered, “What does it look like? It’s hot chocolate. Now, shut up and watch the movie.”

Sam stared down at the cup for a few minutes in disbelief before a smile slowly stretched across his face, deepening his dimples, and warming his previously bitter mood. He glanced over at Dean, but his brother’s attention was directed to the TV screen now. The smile remained on his face as he carefully took a sip of the hot chocolate. It wasn’t exactly grade-A, considering that Dean probably got this down at the poorly gas station down the block. Sam considered it tasty enough though. Dean rested his arm on the back of the couch behind Sam after a few minutes, and Sam could feel Dean’s eyes on him a moment later but he didn’t let it be known that he noticed. Whenever Dean turned his attention back to the movie, he mumbled something under his breath about Sam being a big girl about everything. Sam smirked in amusement but didn't bait him back. Instead, the two of them continued to watch the rest of the movie after a comfortable silence fell between them.


End file.
